


The Small Things

by RedXD



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Club AU, Bdubs is a bit of a dumbass, Bus, Doc is a gay, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Angst, Oblivious Bdubs, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Doc's noticed a lot of things he likes about Bdubs.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Doc/BDubs, Docm77 & Bdoubleo100, Docm77/BdoubleO100
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> SO FOLKS
> 
> this is based off an au i came up with recently where a bunch of the hermits are all in highschool and belong to a highschool band club (not as in like highschool band but as in like music kinda thing) and i also wanted to write some more bdoc because they STILL DONT HAVE A FILTER
> 
> like cmon ao3 get your shit together
> 
> but uh lemme know if u want more of this au (with any of the hermits mentioned because all of them are in the club)

It started the first day he joined.

Doc didn’t join Band Club freshman year for a very specific reason.

That being that he didn’t want to commit to something until he felt as if he properly belonged at his high school. Not to mention, out of all clubs, Band club didn’t exactly capture his attention. The closest to being even slightly a musician he gets is with random song lyrics he does nothing with. Sure there was also robotics or a sport, or one of the many other clubs. But none of them made him curious enough to put himself out there that much. So all of freshman year, he didn’t join a single club.

Then throughout his freshman year, he heard about the band club. It was one of the relatively popular clubs at the school, despite its smaller member count compared to many of the other clubs filled to the brim with people every week.

People spoke about the song covers released onto the Youtube channel made by the Band Club president. People spoke about their friends who were in Band Club.

Everyone said something.

A curiosity started to stir more and more. But he ignored it.

He was doing well too.

However, any pretending and ignoring he was doing got completely erased when he first met Bdubs.

Or well, he met Bdubs, but Bdubs didn’t meet him.

He had been going to the library after school to study for a test when he turned a corner and stopped.

Walking down the hall and singing to himself, was a guy with tanned skin and dark messy hair that was pushed back with a red headband.

Doc had a lot of feelings, but his mind decided to focus on the fact that the guy was singing to himself. Sure, he was doing it quietly, but Doc could hear him.

There’s something about hearing someone sing without any editing and background music and instruments that is remarkable.

But for Doc it was about more than just that. There was just something about… the teen’s voice. It slowly grew farther and farther away before eventually the boy turned the corner and Doc couldn’t hear him. But Doc remembered.

At the time, Doc didn’t have any good friends so he kept the mystery singer to himself.

Three months left of freshman year, he met Etho. Etho became his best friend. The pair of them both had a love for robotics, but also a weird habit of dealing with emotions by writing throwaway lyrics. Except Etho didn’t always throw them away, because as Doc learned: Etho was in Band Club.

During lunch one day, he was talking with Etho when some stranger came up to Etho and talked with him. Doc wouldn’t have cared if he didn’t recognize the messy hair and red headband of the stranger. It made Doc feel weird. But not necessarily in a bad way.

After he left, Doc asked Etho about him. Etho said that the stranger’s name was Bdubs and that he was a friend from Band Club.

He’ll never dare to say Bdubs was the main, if not the only reason he joined Band Club Sophomore year, but internally he is aware that Bdubs factored into the final decision.

Now it’s halfway through sophomore year, and he has grown to love the group that makes up Band Club.

From Xisuma, the club president, to Ely, the teacher who sits in the club-room to keep an eye on them. He’s grown to appreciate them all.

But the person he’s grown to appreciate the most is Bdubs.

From his ability to cheer anyone up to his energetic grin.

It’s almost weird how much Doc has noticed. He’s noticed loads of things. Like how when Bdubs can’t remember a word, he closes one eye and scrunches up his face. Or how when he feels appreciated, his eyes light up and he suddenly gets a lot of energy. Or how whenever he gets prideful, he sticks his head up and puffs out his chest with a small wonky smirk.

And his favorite?

He’s noticed that when Bdubs gets embarrassed, he laughs and pushes the attention on someone else. He then tries to cover his face slightly in some way. One time, he put his knee in front of his face. Another time, he leaned back on his hands.

So he’s noticed quite a lot.

At least enough for some more throwaway lyrics.

Doc wrote them a week ago, and now he watches Grian try to teach X how to sing the song “Do You Want To Build A Snowman?” without using the song to help.

The club meeting has ten minutes left before the buses arrive and club hours close.

They already went over some things for the spring talent show, where Band Club does an opening act. Now they are simply messing around.

Etho and Beef are in the corner, sharing earbuds as Beef tries to introduce Etho to some musicians. Tango, Impulse, and Bdubs are chatting about a chemistry assignment they did earlier in the day. Stress is getting Iskall to sing “Barbie Girl” since he lost a bet with her while Ren, Wels, and Keralis laugh at his attempts. False, Impulse, Mumbo, and him are watching Grian and X. Joe and Cleo are absent because of the Honors Society Meeting today.

It’s the usual club atmosphere, minus the occasional word Joe throws out that no one understands.

His eyes slowly drift from X and Grian to Bdubs at the right of the clubroom. He’s talking excitedly, laughing his high-pitched “hehe” kind of laugh. Doc smiles to himself.

_He has a cute laugh._

When he turns back around, he notices False looking at him with a knowing look in her eyes. He moves his eyes back to X and Grian, refusing to look at the blonde. But he feels her eyes, staring into his soul.

_She definitely noticed that._

Time passes in a blur of X singing and Barbie Girl lyrics as his backup singer.

They all leave the club-room and go their separate ways.

Ren, Wels, Keralis, Etho, Beef, False, Tango, and Impulse all leave to the parking lot, either being picked up or having their own car to simply drive themselves home. With the bonus of Tango and Impulse being neighbors so they just go home together.

Grian, X, Stress, and Mumbo leave to walk home. Iskall’s dad works at the school, so he goes to hang out in the office so he can tag along home with him.

That just leaves him and Bdubs, who take the bus. They both walk out, at the back of the school where a small parking lot is for sports events. They both walk in silence side by side. The only other after school activity on Monday is theatre, which lasts longer than club hours last, so there’s only one or two students, sitting on the benches and waiting for the bus.

Doc sits down against the school wall, preferring the ground over the creaky benches. Bdubs sits beside him and hums.

“What ya doin'?”

He glances at the tanned boy, “I’m looking over something I wrote last night.”

Bdubs’s eyes light up, “Really?! What’d ya write?”

Shrugging, he looks over the chorus, cringing at a bad rhyme, “Throwaway lyrics. I do it whenever I’m bored or trying to understand my own weird emotions.”

The other chuckles, “That’s really cool dude! I can’t write lyrics for the life of me, but I never knew you could.” He pauses, and then quieter, “You should show me sometime.”

Doc freezes and turns to stare at Bdubs, who is currently looking right back at him with a soft smile.

_Oh for fucks sake, it’s like he’s trying to kill me._

“Why’d you want to see any of them?”

Bdubs shrugs, turning his head back forward and resting his head on his palm, “I could try to make a tune for them or something. I don’t know, it’d be nice to get to you even better.”

Heat fills him despite the cold weather surrounding them both. His chest swells with a confusing happiness. It’s as if he just jumped into a pool of desire as he wishes for Bdubs to repeat what he just said. Just a few times so he could hear Bdubs say his last sentence over and over.

The sudden boost in confidence controls him and he scrolls through his phone until he stops on a certain page.

_Should I show him this? We’re friends… but… he can’t find them creepy right? It’s normal to write song lyrics about your friends._

His eyes peek at Bdubs and the answer becomes obvious, the second he sees that happy grin as Bdubs’s eyes move slightly to meet Doc’s gaze with a warm friendly shade of caramel.

Doc holds his phone out, “You might like this one.”

Bdubs’s grin widens in joyful surprise, “You’re showing me?”

“You want to get to know me right?”

The tanned boy nods as his eyes crinkle and his face rises with every growth in his smile, “I’m glad you’re showing me.” He takes the phone and turns his attention to the screen.

His eyes move slowly, reading over ever line with care and focus.

The attentive expression on his face is one that Doc wishes he could take a picture of and save forever.

_Why is he so pretty?_

He watches the other read over the lines, waiting for any reactions.

There’s a specific line. A single line that makes it become plausible that Bdubs can guess who the song is about.

_‘His honey-sweet caramel eyes drive me crazy.’_

It’s at the beginning right before the chorus.

He knows when Bdubs hits it because he watches the male’s eyes widen and his eyes fill with a thoughtful tint as he continues reading, but thinking more about it.

Doc knows when he hits the second clue-like part, a part in the chorus.

_‘There’s an angel singing, he’s stuck in my head, oh the emotions he’s bringing.’_

Bdubs yet again has a little reaction, a little thinking hum. He continues on and by the time he finishes, his lips are tilted into an unsure smile.

His eyes move to gaze at Doc.

“I didn’t know you had a crush on Joe.”

_Wait what-_

He nearly chokes, starting to gasp for breath, “What- Joe?! I don’t like Joe, at least not in _that_ way!”

The other’s eyes widen and he pats his back, “Right right, sorry,” He whispers, “I shouldn’t have been so loud. My bad.”

Doc manages to stop coughing and merely stares at Bdubs in confusion.

_How does he think that the song is about Joe? Joe’s eyes are hazel, not to mention he’s more of a rapper than a singer._

He opens his mouth to explain, but Bdubs shakes his head.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.”

The bus pulls into the parking lot, screeching as it comes to a stop.

Bdubs bounces to his feet, handing Doc his phone back as the taller male sits there in shocked confusion.

People begin to walk towards the bus doors, but before Bdubs can start to leave, Doc grabs his wrist and pulls him down.

The shorter male yelps, crashing against Doc.

“What the heck Doc!”

“The song isn’t about Joe.”

Bdubs blinks in confusion, “Wait huh? Who’s it about then?”

Doc swallows, taking a deep breath.

_I just have to say it._

He rips off the band-aid, “It’s about _you._ ”

His eyes stay on Bdubs, watching as the other’s eyes slowly widen.

Bdubs’s mouth falls open into the shape of an ‘o’ as his face grows red in realization.

“It’s about me?” His voice cracks.

Doc nods.

“A-All of it?”

Another nod.

Bdubs turns his face to the side as his headband begins to blend in with the fires on his face. He swallows.

“I see.”

He shakily stands up again, crawling off of Doc. His face still is turned so far away from Doc that he’s standing at a slight angle. He stands in a wobble, clearing his throat.

His voice is quiet, “I… I’m not _that_ good of a sin-”

Doc interrupts with an ever-growing smirk, “I think you’re a fantastic singer actually.”

Bdubs’s freezes, looking as if he’s about to collapse at any point.

_I think I have a new favorite thing._

The bus doors slide open behind Bdubs.

The few other students in the area all scamper onto the bus.

“I should really be-”

Doc stands up and walks towards Bdubs, “You said you’ll come up with a tune for it though?” He raises an eyebrow in mock-confusion.

Bdubs closes his eyes and tightly pressed his lips together, “I said I could try, but I mean I can’t- I can’t possibly make a tune for _that_ song.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s about-” He closes his mouth, spinning on his heel and marching onto the bus with his face lowered.

Doc smiles to himself and follows him on. Bdubs is sat in the back, away from the other students. He slides into the seat beside the tanned male.

“Doc, just drop it. I’m not-”

Leaning against the seat, he hums, “What if _I_ were to help?”

Bdubs eyes peek at him, face still turned so Doc can’t see it.

“What?”

With his attention back, Doc glances at one of the lyrics.

“My heart stumbles when he giggles,” He reads. “What kind of tune would you give that?”

His eyes move back to Bdubs.

The shorter male stares at him, his face turned again. His face is even brighter red than it was before and when he realizes Doc is staring at him, he covers his face with his hands.

He doesn’t speak.

“Bdubs?”

No response. Bdubs simply leans over and holds his face in his hands tightly.

“Wow, rude. You can at least look at me,” He jokingly teases.

Bdubs groans, “Ya can’t just look at me like _that!_ ” He whisper screams.

Doc raises an eyebrow, “Like what?”

The other lowers his hands, but doesn’t sit up, “Like I’m- Like ya _love_ me!”

He smiles and leans forward so he can see Bdubs.

“But it’s so hard to not look at you and be in love.”

The bus lurches forward and Bdubs tumbles out of his seat.

Doc grabs him by the torso and pulls him up, leaning back.

Bdubs takes a deep breath and pulls his headband down over his face, “You’re an asshole.”

“Oh I am now?”

He nods, “How can you be so honest?”

Shrugging, he laughs, “I guess I’m just an honest person.”

The other huffs, “Maybe you should learn to lie. My face is starting to actually _hurt._ ”

Doc takes a moment to smile before turning and grabbing Bdubs’s headband, pulling it all the way down till it falls around his neck. Bdubs frowns, eyes darting around.

Appreciating the shorter males face, he gently touches his cheek, “Feel better?”

Bdubs coughs, muttering, “I refuse to say yes.”

However, he still leans into the touch.

Doc nods, “I see. Well if it helps I won’t ask you to make a tune for the song.”

The other sighs in relief, “Good.”

“I’ll just ask Grian.”

His caramel eyes rush to gape at Doc, “Wait what?!”

Without giving Bdubs a chance to say a thing more, Doc quickly slides into the next seats across the aisle. He takes out his phone.

Bdubs reaches out, making grabby hands, “Don’t you dare- He’ll never stop talking about it-”

Doc smirks and holds his phone out of Bdubs’s reach, “Sorry, but technically it’s my property so I can do what I please.”

“ASSHOLE!”

In the end, Bdubs was right.

Grian didn’t drop it for a month.


End file.
